Love Triangle
by Jus-Chan
Summary: What is a girl to do when she is stuck between two of the most handsome men in Tokyo? Skye Karen had this very problem. full sum inside ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love triangle

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters: Skye Karen/ Uchiha Itachi/ Uchiha Sasuke

Pairing: Skye Karen / Uchiha? / Uchiha?

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: romance/ drama

Word Count:

Rating: M 1,256

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

What is a girl to do when she is stuck between two of the most handsome men in Tokyo? Skye Karen had this very problem. On one hand the very handsome, brooding, slightly uptight Sasuke Uchiha on the other the cold, isolated and seemingly unfeeling Itachi Uchiha. Of course both had more than there share of good looks and killer bodies (As she found out during the physical exams all police personal must take once a year) but both where different in personalities, Sasuke who was sometimes willing to crack a smile and joke was the more approachable of the two while Itachi was stern and unyielding in everything. But to top it all off (and much to Skye's annoyance of both her mind and her libido) both men where in the police force, Itachi the scary super intendant general job and Sasuke being his younger sibling and confidant was the captain of the squads. Both where men in uniform who lets face it looked like gods among men when in said uniforms. But here was her problem… how does one go about picking between the two? Only time would tell….

Chapter 1: Introductions to the brothers.

It was the first time since working in the hospital Skye had been charged with over seeing two members of the police force while they had there physical exams. She wasn't looking forward to it, she would much rather be at home with her feet up but no, Sakura rang in sick so the job fell to Skye. She huffed and lifted the folders closer to her chest hiding the names written on the front. If the population of female staff in the hospital had of known 'these two' members of the force where down for todays physical she would have a riot on her hands and lets face it Sakura or Tsunade where better suited for the shouting and clearing off of over enthusiastic females. Sighing again she stopped in front of the door which held to two men inside the room. Clearing her throat once she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Without looking up she spoke the name of the first file in her hand "Sasuke Uchiha, if you will follow me" then without looking she turned and left the room. Standing out side she smiled up at the man who had followed her out of the room. He nodded back and waited for her to lead the way. Luckily it was only the next room, opening the door Skye let Sasuke walk in first the shut the door securely behind her. She finally looked up from the file and met the pitch black eyes of one Sasuke Uchiha. He looked to be impatient, shaking her head she said "You do know this will; take a while?"

"I do" he muttered as he glared at the two way mirror in the room. Turning slightly she glanced at the mirror the asked him "And your sudden animosity towards my mirror is because?" his black eyes flicked back to her as he said "My brother is behind that mirror" her eyes went wide and she stuttered out "How…how did you know that?" he smirked then and she felt her face flush red he stepped closer and said "He likes to make sure the female doctors don't try and jump me… will you try and jump me _Dr Karen"_ she stepped back from him, pointed a finger at him and snapped "Not in this life time Uchiha now sit!" he sat. Turning she placed the files on a desk next to the door and said "I will be back in the moment" then she opened the door and headed for the third room down the hall which held the other side of the mirror and her next patient, pulling the door open she came face to face with the Super Intendant General of the Tokyo Metro Police. "Uchiha-Sama you're not supposed to be in here and your brother doesn't want you in here" she said in her most stern voice which actually wavered when she met his eyes. He raised and eyes brow and replied in a voice which sounded like crushed silk "Tsunade allows me to oversee the medicals of all my personal" she frowned and quickly did some sums in her head then spoke again "She allows you to over see 432 medicals?" He nodded. "Hmmm well that is her and this is me, I don't like being watched so I will ask you this once and if I need to ask you again I will have security do it. Go and sit in the waiting room please Uchiha-Sama" he looked shocked for a moment then slowly he walked past her and back towards the waiting room. She looked around the room and almost fell over in shock when she saw Tsunade stood in the corner smiling like a fool. Shaking her head Skye left the room and made her way back to Sasuke… who by this point had already removed the clothing from his top half. Her mouth went dry as she looked over his finely toned body, every muscle ripped as he moved and Skye was beginning to wish she could hand the file off to someone else. After being celibate for so long seeing a man as finely toned as Sasuke set her hormones off screaming in her head to jump the poor man and have him take her right there on the medical table. Almost as if he knew which thoughts she was having he stepped off the table and walked towards her, she stepped back and frowned. "Go sit down" she growled he moved closer again "do you really want me to Dr?" he near purred. She glared up at him and said "Sit" he went and sat back down with an arrogant smirk on his face. 'God help me' Skye thought as she moved in with the stethoscope in hand.

Over an hour later a fully dressed Sasuke stood in front of her waiting for his results, Sitting behind the desk Skye wrote a few more notes then looked up at him "You have stress, you BMI is low and you're under weight work on all of that and you will be fine" he nodded and said "Sakura said the same last year"

"And you didn't listen to her for what reason?"

"She over exaggerates" he said with a smile

"Well I'm not so work on them, it was interesting to meet you Uchiha-San, goodbye"

"For now" was his reply the he was out the door and gone.

"For now? What the hell?" she muttered then the door opened again and Tsunade walked in laughing "It seems little kitten you have an admirer"

"Don't call me kitten" she snapped "And what do you mean admirer?"

"Mr high and mighty Sasuke obviously, he has so got the hot's for you"

"Doubt it" replied Skye.

"I bet you he has"

"Firstly I don't bet secondly he hasn't now shoo so I can get this over and don't with, with his brother"

"Ok I am gone… and please don't make our Super Intendant fall for you too or we could have brother wars" with tat said the older woman laughed then left.

"Brother wars indeed" muttered Skye then she picked up Itachi's file and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love triangle

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Skye Karen / Uchiha? / Uchiha?

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre:

Word Count: 1771

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Ok so I know I suck for not updating for a while but hey I have been busy! Lol, I actually have chapter 3 almost finished so I will try and update that either tonight or tomorrow depends on how tired I get. Also I am working on the next chapter for way of the Uchiha the next chapter so I hope to have that done soon. As always please read and review and I will update as soon as I can.

Thanks guys

Jus-Chan

Chapter 2: introductions to the brother part 2.

Itachi was much less annoying than his younger brother, though if Skye had to hear him mutter 'hn' one more time she was going to throw her chair at him. Looking over the note she had made she flicked her eyes up to meet those of the most powerful man in Tokyo. "You and your brother have much the same problems. Low weight, low BMI and stress, I am beginning to think it genetic" she said.

He smirked slightly and asked "what do I do to cure these things Dr?"

"Take a week of work and stop eating the bare minimum to survive" she answered

"I can not take a week off work but I shall eat more, when I can"

"There is no 'when I can' if you don't you'll end up in here being force fed" she snapped back.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked "Will you force feed me Dr?"

"No" she squeaked "A nurse will, or another Dr, I am sure I could get Sakura to sort it out"

"Hn" was his reply.

She ground her teeth together in annoyance at hearing that word. He smirked again and Skye just sighed. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. Clearing her throat she spoke again "Anyway Uchiha-Sama you can leave now, just make sure to eat more and rest more, I am sure Sakura and Tsunade would agree with me"

He nodded and stood, as he stepped away from the desk she leaned back and watched him. He looked much like his brother only his features where more delicate and he was slightly taller. He turned around to face her again and said "I will see you soon Dr Karen" then he walked to the door and left. Skye took a deep breath then gathered her work up and headed for Tsunade's office, she wanted to give the dean of the hospital a few choice words.

Knocking on the door Skye waited for her boss to allow her entrance. After a couple of minutes she knocked again her patience thinning, as she raised her hand to knock a third time the door opened and she came face to face with Itachi. She frowned and stepped back so they weren't nearly touching. He looked down at her and smirked "Dr Karen" he said with a nod as he walked past her. She watched him walk away then turned and walked in to Tsunade's office. The blonde was sat behind her desk, smile on her lips, looking straight at Skye. Sighing the young Dr sat down opposite Tsunade and waited for her to speak. It didn't take long.

"You threatened to have Itachi hospitalised and force fed"

"Actually I didn't, I said it would happen unless he ate more" she replied

Tsunade laughed then and spoke again "Well you made quite the impression on the Superintendant anyway. He wants you to do all of the medicals from now on, he thinks you're no nonsense approach will work well on his men"

"I really don't want to" she admitted, seeing two extremely fit men shirtless in one day was bad enough on her poor hormones she didn't want to add another 430 men to that.

"Well I am sorry to say that if the superintendant wants you he has got you" replied Tsunade

"And now my life sucks" replied Skye as she handed over the files on the two Uchiha males.

Tsunade took them and quickly flicked through them both, she read a few lines then said "Your right about Itachi. He does need to build his weight backup"

"I told him as much"

"Yes well Itachi and Sasuke can both be pig headed when they want to be" She looked up then and smiled "Anyway hasn't you and Sakura got dinner plans tonight?"

"Yeah, apparently she has a few friends coming over and I get to meet them" she said as she stood up.

Tsunade laughed and said "I hate to break it to you kitten but you have already met two of them"

Skye froze and felt her face go white "You don't mean?"

"Yep, none other than the Uchiha brother's"

"Oh crap"

"Indeed, mind you now you can make sure they both eat enough"

"This would be one of those times that you are not funny" snapped Skye "Anyway I am going home, god help me" and with that said she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Skye Karen / Uchiha? / Uchiha?

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre:

Word Count: 1519

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Chapter 3 Dinner and conversation.

Skye reached the apartment she shared with Sakura in an hour, looking at her watch as she stood in the elevator she realised she only had an hour to wash the smell of hospital off her and get dressed. Muttering to herself she got out of the elevator and walked to her front door. Opening it quickly she walked in and threw her bag on the couch. Looking around the living room she couldn't see Sakura but a crash from the kitchen soon let her know where the other woman was. She made her way to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame as she watched Sakura fight with the pans that had fallen out of the cupboard.

"Having fun?" Skye asked

"You could help me" replied Sakura

"I could but I don't want to"

"Bitch" Sakura stood up and turned to face Skye, smiling she asked "How was your day?"

"Oh don't start pinkie, you know how my day was"

"Aww did Itachi and Sasuke harass you?"

"No, but I did threaten to put Itachi in hospital and force feed him if he didn't eat more"

"Oh my god, you didn't!" Sakura looked horrified

"Yeah I did, but I probably wouldn't have if you had told me he was coming here tonight with his brother"

"I thought I told you!"

"Liar"

Sakura smiled and said "Oki know I didn't, anyway you should go and get dressed and what not, the guys will be here in a bit"

"Oh fun" replied Skye as she walked out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom.

Half an hour later Skye was stood in front of her mirror wearing tight black jeans, a black tank top and black and white converse. Sighing she pulled her shoulder length, dyed red, hair up in to a pony tail and tied it. Nodding to herself she walked out of her room and to the kitchen. Once in the small room with Sakura she asked "So what are you cooking?"

"Roast dinner, it's the only thing I know both Itachi and Sasuke will eat" she turned to face Skye then said "You are not wearing that"

"I am" Skye replied.

"Will you please go and change"

"Nope, I like what I am wearing" Skye was interrupted by the door bell "Plus your guests are here"

"Our guest's dear" said Sakura

"Nope, your guests"

"Whatever, go and open the door"

"Yes ma'am" said Skye as she turned and made her way to the front door.

"Don't be a smart ass!" Sakura shouted after her.

She laughed and put one hand on the door knob; she stopped and wondered if she really wanted to let the two Uchiha males in her apartment. The answer was no she didn't but Sakura would kill her if she didn't. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and opened the door.

Itachi and Sasuke stood looking down at her with identical smirks on their faces. She glared at them both and opened the door wider to allow them in to her home. Both of them walked past her, both brushing against her as they did. Counting to ten she closed the door and turned to face the two men. Sasuke had moved to sit on one of the sofas while Itachi was stood next to the chair. Skye just stood there not knowing what to say, but luckily Itachi spoke "It's good to see you again Dr Karen"

"Yeah you too" she said none to convincingly, she nodded at the chair and said "Sit down, I'll go and get Sakura" then she left the room as quick as she could without running.

Walking in to the kitchen she spoke before she could even see the pink haired girl "I hate you"

"That's not nice Skye" replied Sakura as she stirred something in a pan.

"No I really hate you, why did you have to invite those two here?"

"Because they are old friends and I haven't seen them in a while. Why is it bothering you so much?"

"Have you seen those two? I have been celibate for over 18 months, those two are so no good for my hormones" replied Skye

"Ah so you're annoyed because you want to jump their bones?"

"Charming way of saying it, but yes"

"Then my dear we have to make sure you don't try and molest our darling police officers, after all they could arrest you for it"

"Shut it" she warned

Sakura laughed and said "Ok I'll leave you alone, will you keep an eye on this while I go and say hi?"

"Sure thing" said Skye, Sakura left the room and Skye stood watching the food. It was a few minutes later when Skye noticed there was someone stood behind her. Looking back over her shoulder she frowned when she saw Sasuke leaning against the door frame. Skye looked him up and down and hated to admit he looked fine in what he was wearing. His jeans where faded black and fit snugly to his legs, his shirt was white and open at the throat, his shoes where black and looked new. All in all Uchiha Sasuke was one fine male. Shaking her head she looked back at the stove. She heard Sasuke laugh quietly behind her then felt him move closer. When she could feel the heat off his body on her back she turned and snapped "Can I help you with something?"

"No" he replied smirking

"Then back out of my personal space"

He laughed again then stepped back; he kept his eyes on her as he did. She shook her head again and turned back to the stove. She tried to ignore the fact he was stood there but her hormones where having none of it. It was almost as if every sense was focused on him, the feel of his body, and the smell of his after shave and the slight rustle of his shirt as he moved. Closing her eyes she wished this night would end. Sure she wanted to meet more of Sakura's friends, after all she had only been in Tokyo for 6 months but she could have gone the rest of her life without meeting the Uchiha brothers. It was shameful how much they both effected her, ok so being alone for 18 months and celibate was not helping her much here, but still, these two men where a danger to her self control. Muttering a quick prayer she turned to face Sasuke, who was still leaning against the door frame watching her, and said "Sorry I am snappy, it's been a long day"

"Don't worry about it" he replied smiling.

"Um, ok, anyway I think I should go and get Sakura" she said as she walked towards the door. As she drew closer she hoped to god he would move and let her past. But luck was not on her side as he stayed leaning against the door frame and made her brush in to him as she walked past. Once she was free of him and the door way she walked a bit calmer in to the living room. As she walked in Sakura looked up at her and smiled a very knowing smile. Skye glared at her and walked over to the other chair in the room, sitting down she looked at Sakura and said "You should be cooking"

"It will be fine for 10 minutes"

"So why did you make me stand in there?"

"I just did" replied Sakura with a smile.

Skye just shook her head with a smile on her face; she knew why Sakura had made her stay in there alone. She wanted Sasuke to be able to get Skye on her own. Turning she looked at Itachi and asked "Can I have her arrested for being a moron?"

Itachi smirked and said "Not that I am aware"

"Damn" muttered Skye

"That is not nice" said Sakura as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Skye laughed and watched Sakura as she retreated. She turned back to look at Itachi who was watching her closely. She frowned and asked "What?"

"You not like most other women" he replied.

"In what way?" she asked.

"In the way that you arnt tripping over yourself to get in to there beds" said Sakura as she sat down again.

Skye raised her eyebrow and said "I take it that happens a lot"

"To many time" said Sasuke as he walked in.

"Most men would love that" replied Skye looking at the younger Uchiha.

"Hn" came his reply.

"Okay then" muttered Skye. Sakura smiled at the other woman and spoke "Well dinner is almost ready, Skye come and help me in the kitchen"

Skye stood up with Sakura and both women made there way to the kicthen. Skye had the feeling she was about to get nagged by the pinkette.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love triangle

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters: Skye Karen/ Uchiha Itachi/ Uchiha Sasuke

Pairing: Skye Karen / Uchiha? / Uchiha?

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: romance/ drama

Word Count:

Rating: M 1,200

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Ok short but sweet shall we say. Sorry it has taken so long to update but I have been in hospital and un able to write.  
>I just want to let you all know after I have finished the three stories I am working on now I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.<br>as always please read and review, Jus-Chan

Chapter 4

Skye walked in to the kitchen right behind Sakura and before the pink haired girl could speak she said "Don't Sakura"

"Don't what?" Sakura asked

"Just leave me alone, I have no interest in the Uchiha's so let's just forget the questioning I know you are dying to give me and sort the food out"

"You are no fun" she replied

"I know"

They spent the next few minutes putting food on to dishes and talking. Both men where sat t the table when the girls came back in with the food Skye put Sasuke's and Itachi's food down in front of them, then she turned and walked back to her seat at the table. She watched as Sakura placed her food in front of her. When all of them where sat around the table they began to eat and made small talk with each other. Skye found she actually liked the Uchiha brothers company, both where amusing and smart. Soon it was time for both men to leave, while Sakura saw them out, Skye took the dishes into the kitchen. When the dining room was clean Skye leaned against the table and looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 11:50pm and Skye was shocked, she didn't think it was that late. Sakura walked back in to the apartment and smiled at Skye, Skye looked from the clock to the pink haired girl and asked "Did you know it was this late?" Sakura nodded and asked "Are you going to bed then?"

"Yep, I have to be up early" replied Skye, she walked over and kissed Sakura on the cheek then turned and walked towards her bedroom.

(The next day)

Skye walked through the hospital hallways humming to herself. It was 3pm and she was due to get off work at 6pm, then she had plans with Sakura to go out and get a meal before heading home for the night. Smiling to herself she flicked through the folders in her hands. One of the women she was due to go and see was having stomach problems yet no Doctor could find anything wrong with her. Sighing she closed the folder again putting it under her arm she made her way to her office, before she could open the door a voice came over the intercom "Could Dr Karen please come to the psychiatric ward"

"Well damn" she muttered as she threw the files in her office and ran for the stairs. Once she reached the top of the stairs she turned right and through the double doors. Running down the hall way she moved towards the sounds of fighting and banging. Sliding around the corner she slammed in to the room and stopped dead. One of the patients was throwing around the staff like dolls, she stood analyzing what was happening then moved in to action "Nurse grab a sedative now" she shouted as she moved towards the man. The nurse who she had shouted to moved to the other side of the room to get the sedative. Skye moved closer to the man and watched as the other staff moved away from him. As Skye got closer to the man she saw him turn to face her, suddenly his hand shot out and he grabbed her arm, As Skye tried to pull her arm back and away from him she shouted "Where is that sedative?"

"On its way Dr Karen" the nurse replied.

Skye focused back on the man and her eyes went wide as she saw the man's hand fly out, it connected with her cheek and at the same time he let go of her arm. She fell to the floor with a bang and spat blood out of her mouth. The patient then leaned down and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to her feet. Once she was back on her feet she swung one arm around and her fist connected with his gut, he grunted and doubled over in pain, he loosened his grip on her slightly and she pulled away but she wasn't quick enough he grabbed her again and threw her against the wall. His large hand then wrapped around her throat and he began to choke her. Skye panicked and tried to pry his hand from her throat but it wasn't working, she was beginning to black out from lack of oxygen. Suddenly his hand moved from her throat and she dropped to the floor taking deep breaths as she did. Once she had her breath back she looked up and was surprised to see none other than Uchiha Itachi's pinning the patient to the floor. The nurse then appeared in front of her with a needle full of sedative; Skye grabbed it and pushed off the floor. Once she reached Itachi and the Patient she knelt down and pushed the needle in to the man's arm. Once she had given him the sedative she looked at Itachi who was still pinning the man but he was looking at her. She nodded to him in thanks then looked down at the man. His struggles where easing and his eyes where closing. After a few more minutes he stopped moving all together. Itachi slowly let go of him then got to his feet. Skye also got to her feet then turned to the door as she heard someone come in the room. Security stood by the door and Skye grumbled "Bit late" then she turned back to Itachi and said "Thank you"

"No problem Dr Karen"

"If you don't mind my asking Superintendant Uchiha why are you here?"

He smirked and moved forward "I came to ask you out to lunch" he replied

Skye just shook her head then flinched as the new bruise on her neck moved. She reached up and brushed her hand across her neck. That was going to hurt for a while. Suddenly she felt another hand on her neck and looked up at Itachi as he brushed over her neck and frowned. He then looked at her and said "But perhaps I should take you home instead"

She stepped away from Itachi and said "I can't leave I have work to do" then a voice cut in "Skye you will go home after that, you need rest" said Tsunade from the door.

Skye looked over her shoulder at the older woman and said "I am fine"

"No you're not, you neck is bruised and swollen and you look shook up, go home and rest" Skye went to argue but realised it would get her nowhere so she just nodded and looked at Itachi, he smirked and said "I will escort you home Dr Karen"

She sighed and nodded "Thank you Itachi"

He nodded then put his hand at the base of her back and led her out of the door. The whole time Skye was thinking this was a very bad idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love triangle

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters: Skye Karen/ Uchiha Itachi/ Uchiha Sasuke

Pairing: Skye Karen / Uchiha? / Uchiha?

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: romance/ drama

Word Count:

Rating: M 1,256

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Sorry I havent been arounf for a while and I know this is a short chapter but I am trying not to get everything all shoved in to one chapter I want to space it out. As always please read and review.

Arigato

Jus-Chan

Chapter 5

Skye sat in the passenger seat of Itachi's black BMW and wondered why she had agreed to let the older male drive her home? After all she was capable of driving herself, or ringing a taxi. Suddenly Itachi spoke "You let me drive you home because you knew you where to shaken up to do so yourself" she turned and glared at him and he said again "Your inner argument about my driving you home was written on your face"

"you are annoying" she replied

He smirked and said "I may be but I bet Sasuke is more annoying"

"I find you both annoying," she took a deep breath and flinched when her bruised throat protested. Itachi frowned and asked "Is Sakura at home?"

"No, I think she is out, we where due to meet at 7"

"Then I will stay with you until she returns, you should not be alone in case your breathing becomes impaired" she huffed and snapped "I am a doctor I can look after myself, plus my breathing is fine"

"When you took a breath in then you flinched, just accept the fact I won't be leaving until Sakura returns" she huffed again then asked "Don't you have work to do?"

"Sasuke can take over while I stay with you, do not worry" he smirked at her again then added "We will be at your apartment in a few minutes"

She just sighed and leaned her head back on the head rest. Now the adrenaline had worn off she felt shaky and she could feel the bruises on her arms and throat not to mention the split lip and cut inside her mouth. She flinched as she licked over the cut on her lip. Turning back to Itachi she asked "Can we stop at a chemist? I need to get something for the cut on my lip" he nodded and made a right turn then pulled over, she looked at him with the question in her eyes. He smirked and said "I knew you would need something I was coming this way anyway"

"smart ass" she muttered as she got out of the car. She heard him get out as well and they both made there way in to the chemist she immediately went over to the creams and lotions while Itachi just stood by the door looking around. She grabbed and anti-septic cream and walked over to the counter, the young man being the counter looked up and smiled "Oh Dr Karen! Its good to see you!" he said "And you Kora, how is Katsumi?"

"She is great! I can feel the baby kicking now, its really really great to feel him moving!"

"Well I am glad to know you are all doing well, tell Katsumi I have to see her in two weeks though"

"I will!"

Skye smiled and handed over the cream but as she pulled her purse a hand moved past her and towards the young boy. She followed the arm up and raised her eye brow in question when she saw Itachi handing the money over for the cream. Kora smiled, took the money then gave Itachi the change, Itachi thanked him then began to lead Skye out the shop. Once outside she turned to face him and said "I can pay for my own things thank you"

"Consider it a replacement for my not being able to take you for lunch" he said then he turned back to the car and got in. She huffed and followed after him.

They got to the front door of the apartment and Skye slipped the key in to the lock and opened it. She allowed Itachi in first then she went in behind him. After she closed the door she walked over to the answering machine and pressed the button to listen to the messages the first one was off Sakura's mum, the second was off Naruto and the third made her breath catch and heart almost stop.

"_Its funny you ran to the one place you said you hated. But I know where you are, I know where you work and I know where you live Skye. Did you really think I would let you leave me? Think again princess"_

Skye lashed out and threw the answering phone across the room, she could feel the fear building up in her. She screamed when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and the mentally told herself off she knew it was Itachi. Turning to face him he looked down at her every inch the police officer and asked

"Who was that and what is going on?"

She shook out of his grasp and walked in to the kitchen she pulled out a glass and filled it with water. Hands shaking she brought the glass to her lips and took a deep mouthful of the liquid. When she finished she put the glass on the table and said "Its my ex boy friend, he tried to kill me, I moved away now he has found me and now I am leaving" she walked past him and towards her bedroom. He followed her and said "You are not leaving, I will look after you, he wont touch you"

"Yeah an officer said that in England, Corey gutted him and left him on my front door step"

He Grabbed her and pulled her so she was face to face with him. He won't touch you, that I can swear" then he leaned in and kissed her

"_Oh hell" _she thought.


	6. Chapter 7

Title: Love triangle

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Skye Karen / Uchiha? / Uchiha?

Type: Ongoing (In-progress)

Genre:

Word Count:

Rating: M

I can't believe its took me so much time to update this story! I am so sorry! I know its s short chapter but I hope to update a bit more over the next few weeks. Please read and review thanks guys….Jus-Chan

Chapter 7 (Three days later- Skye's office)Skye was sat reading over notes of one of the many police officers who had come in the past two days due to one injury or another. She realsied when Itachi said he wanted her to be the one to deal with his men he meant in everything to do with his men. she sighed and put the file on the table, looking up at the clock she sighed again. It wasn't even past 10am yet and she was so tired. But then again she had been up every night for the past three days just waiting for Corey to make some attempt to hurt her. Of course she hadn't been alone during those night either Itachi, Sasuke or Naruto had been in the apartment keeping an eye on her and Sakura. So far nothing had happened but she knew Corey was there watching her, she could feel him. It was like a sixth sence she had with him, he always did everything he could to make her life hell. She sighed again and picked up another file. This one she did not recognize, frowning she opened the front of it. It was the file of a 28 year old male, he had come in presenting with chest pains. Sakura had seen him and concluded he was lieing and had been discharged. Skye looked through the rest of the file and the more she read the more pale she became. She reached out with out looking and grabbed the phone, she rang down to the front reception and asked them to page Sakura and have her come to her office. 10 minutes later the office door opened and Sakura walked in, Skye looked up and put the file on the table and pushed it towards Sakura. "Can you remember what this man looked like?" asked Skye.

"He was around 6,10, brown eyes, brown hair, heavey build but all muscle and a very baby like face. Why?" she replied sitting down

"It was Corey" said Skye her hands shaking, she reached for her phone again and dialled in Itachi's personal mobile number.

"Skye you don't know that" replied Sakura.

Skye just listened to the ringing of Itachi's phone and then after two minutes or so she turned and looked at Sakura "Itachi isint answering his phone" Sakura shifted forward and a look of worry crossed her face "Try Sasuke" she said.

Skye put the phone down then picked it back up, half way through dialling Sasuke's number a voice came over the hospital intercom "Dr's Haruno and Karen to emergency room 1, Dr's Haruno and Karen to emergency room 1" Skye slammed her phone back down and follwed Sakura at a run down the hall, rather than take the elevators both woman ran down the stairs to the ground floor. Both woman burst through the main stair well doors at the same time. Both doors slammed in the wall as both woman ran to the main doors meeting the emergency paramedics as they wheeled in a guerny. Sakura immediately asked for information on what had happened while Skye checked blood pressure and heart rate, only when she saw both where stable did she look at the mans face, she froze. It was Sasuke.

"Shit!" she cursed loudly and Sakura looked up at her. Then she looked down to the man on the guerny, Skye saw tears build up in the other woman's eyes and decided to take over. She looked up at the head paramedic and asked "What happened?"

"From reports of other police officers, Detective Uchiha stepped out of Central police head quarters when two shots where fired. one took him in the left upper chest and the other his lower abdoman. S.A.T.S began dropping on route to here but managed to stableize him" said tthe paramedic.

"Right" she looked from the paramedic to Sakura and said "Sakura, you can't be here. Go and help someone else"

"No, i have to help Sasuke!" she snapped.

"You are attached and emotional which means a mistake could be made, i will look after him, now go" I demanded. "I looked up to the paramedic and said "Emergency room 1" the paramedic nodded and moved off with the guerny. The seconds paramedic moved over to Skye and handed her a form. Once Sasuke had officially been handed over to the hospital staff Skye took off after the Paramedic with the guerny and Sasuke. Entering emergency room 1 there where 4 nurses and two junior doctors. Skye pushed through them and assesed Sasuke. The blood flow had been almost stopped and when she looked up at his face he was awake and looking at her. She smiled down at him and said "Trust you to be awake and not looking as though you're in pain"

"I'm not" he said through the oxygen mask. She looked over to the nurse and asked "Was morphine given?"

"Yes Doctor. 10mls in to his vein". Skye smirked and looked down at Sasuke "That explains the no pain thing" Sasuke snorted and then flinched. Skye frowned and said "The bullets don't look to have penetrated any major organs, so for now blood transfusions and then we will get you up to remove the bullets and before you argue yes we do need to take them out..." before she could finish the doors to the emergency room opened and in came Itachi. Skye watched him ignore everyone in the room, he walked up to Sasuke's left and looked down at him. Sasuke looked up at Sasuke they stayed like this for a few minutes then Itachi looked up at Skye. She understood that both Itachi and Sasuke had, had some kind of silent conversation and now he wanted her to explain what she knew.

"He will be fine, he will need surgery..." she stopped talking to him and gave a glare to Sasuke who was about to protest "Then he will be kept in for a while then he can go home and then he will be off work for at least 3-4 months" she walked away from Itachi and Sasuke and over to the phone on the wall. she lifted it and pressed number '3' she waited a few moments, after a couple of rings someone picked up "Doctor Suzki"

"Doctor, its Skye, i will be sending up Uchiha Sasuke. When will you be ready for him?"

"Anytime, i heard the young Uchiha was here. I have already secured an operating theater so i can have him when ever you are ready to send him" Said the very chipper Doctor.

"Well i will send him up now"

The phone clicked on the other end meaning Suzki had put the phone down. Skye put her phone back on the cradle and turned around. She ended up face to face with Itachi. She went to move past him but he grabbed her arm "Skye we need to talk" She looked up at him and said "Later"

"Now" he countered.

"I need to transfare Sasuke to theater then we can talk" she began to walk away.

"I know who shot Sasuke" she stopped and listened "It was Corey"


	7. Chapter 8

Title: Love triangle

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Skye Karen / Uchiha? / Uchiha?

Type: Ongoing (In-progress)

Genre:

Word Count:

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Yes I know I have took ages to update but to be fair I had writers block lol.. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and please remember to read and review. Thanks

Jus-Chan

Chapter 8

Skye stood in shock after hearing what Itachi had said it was Corey. He nearly killed Sasuke. And it was all to get at her. She shook in pure anger her eyes darting around the room looking for something to throw. Her eyes landed on Sasuke, she calmed down straight away she could not loose her temper when Sasuke was lying on a table at risk of dieing when it was her fault he got shot anyway. Shaking her self she walked over to the two nurses who where still in the room, at her approach they looked up and waited for her to speak. She stopped in front of them and said "Transfare Sasuke to the operating theatre there is a team waiting for him" the nurses nodded and prepared Sasuke to be moved. Before her went up Skye made sure Sasuke was given more morphine before he left, as she was putting the painkiller in his arm she looked at him and said "I'm sorry, this is all my fault" he shook his head and said "It is not your fault, don't blame your self, we knew he would try something and I wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest, just go and stay with Itachi and Sakura you know how much they will worry" she nodded smiling sadly, she turned to walk away when she felt Sasuke's hand on her arm. She turned to look back at him and he smiled, he pulled her closer then ask her something "I want a favor"

"what?" she asked "One kiss for the injured man" she smiled and shook her head, he leaned down and kissed his cheek. She stood back up, looked and the nurses and nodded. The nurses walked over and began to move the gurney out of the room and towards the elevators. Skye watched him being taken away then turned back to the junior doctor and asked "Where is Sakura?"

"She's in the main waiting area, well I assume she is still there she didn't move after you told her to go" said the young doctor.

Skye nodded and walked out of the room, she could feel Itachi walking behind her but didn't say anything to him, she wanted to find Sakura and assure her Sasuke would be fine. As she walked out of the room she looked around for Sakura but couldn't see her. Frowning she walked over to the main reception and got the attention of the woman behind the desk. Grace looked up from behind the desk and smiled at Skye "Can I help you Dr Karen?" she asked

"Have you seen Doctor Haruno?" asked Skye

"Yes, she said to tell you she will be in your office"

"Thank you Grace" Skye turned around and looked at Itachi "We should go to my office"

Itachi nodded and followed Skye to the elevators, the doors opened and they stepped in together Skye pushed the button for the third floor. Both her and Itachi didn't speak for the ride to the office floor. Once the doors opened they both walked out of the lift and down the hall. Once they got to Skye's office they both walked in and where greeted by Sakura who was sat on the chair in front of Skye's desk, fresh tears where in her eyes. Skye felt her heart strings pull and she walked over to the other woman, she pulled Sakura in to a hug. She spoke in to the girls hair "He will be fine Sakura, I swear it" Sakura nodded and said

"I know but I still worry"

Skye nodded, let go of Sakura and moved to her own chair. Itachi sat in the chair next to Sakura. Skye looked at Itachi and asked "How do you know it was Corey who shot Sasuke?"

Itachi opened his jacket and pulled out a bit of paper from the inside pocket. He handed it to Skye, she opened the folded piece of paper and scanned over the writing on it 'One down three to go, the question is who will be next, the best friend, the blonde idiot or the lover? Take your pick Skye' she looked from the note to Itachi and said "I know who he means by the best friend and the blonde idiot but I have no idea who he is talking about being a lover"

"Perhaps he saw us kiss" offered Itachi, Skye's eyes flicked from him to Sakura who looked shocked then back to Itachi "Maybe" she agreed

Sakura slid forward in her chair and said "We can talk about you and Itachi later but right now we need to work out how he saw you guys kiss" she stopped and thought about it then asked "Where you at home when this happened?"

"Yeah, in the living room" confirmed Skye, Itachi nodded

"Did the blinds get closed or did you leave them open?"

"They where open, it was the middle of the day"

"Then the only way he could have seen you was from the apartments over the way from ours"

"Shit" muttered Skye.

Itachi pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, he only waited a few seconds before he spoke "Neji I need you to take some uniforms to the apartment block opposite Sakura's and Skye's. Search the whole building for Corey, get back to me if you find something" he then put the phone down and looked back at Skye. "We are going to find him Skye, I promise"

"I know" she replied but in her mind she wondered how many more people would get hurt until they found Corey.


End file.
